Just a Cowboy
by Jixer n Sybil
Summary: A parody of Eminem's song, "Marshall Mathers" from his Marshall Mathers LP album. Contains bad words people. Plus its a little stupid. Reviews are nice, Flames will be pondered on then laughed at.


Desclaimer: This song is in the tune of "Marshall Mathers" in Eminem's album, Marshall Mathers LP 

A/N: Blah.. too bored.   


Just a Cowboy : the Marshall Mathers Cowboy Bebop Remake   
by: ..Me... duh..   


You see I'm, just a Cowboy (Just a Cowboy)   
I'm just a regular guy,   
I don't know why all the fuss about me (fuss about me)   
I know Vicious hated me before   
'Cause he wants to fight me (wants to fight me)   
Now everybody wanna run they mouth   
In end when they try to stop me.   


Yo, you might see me walkin', you might see me smokin'   
You might see me walking a small ass dog   
with small feet in the park with no collar   
hollerin at him 'cause the son of a bitch won't quit barkin. 

Or leanin out a window, with a cocked shotgun   
Tryin' to shoot bounties, put money in my pockets   
Lookin for Teddy Bommer killers, dressed ridiculous   
Teddy bear suit like I'm not going to figure out who it is 

The chick from the casino, code named 'Poker Alice'   
Pissed off 'cause she can't get none of this   
She gambles too much, doesn't get rich off 'em   
Instead she steals them from the Bebop's wallets 

And amidst all this bounties, all we get to watch is   
'Big Shot' with the woman's juggies bouncing; I get nauseous   
I walk around with 30 packs of cigarettes   
Why do you think I look like such a wreck? 

I'm anti-Syndicate now and anti-Vicious   
He's hella mad at me 'cause Julia thinks I'm delicious   
And that fucking bitch left me, the peice of garbage   
Why the hell did I even get mixed up?! It's going to end out in violence! 

Meanwhile I have no clue why Jet's smiling   
He probably ate some bad shrooms from the cabinet..   
Now he's talkin' to his bonzai plants   
Laughing like a little girl, sounds a little retarded. 

This new girl named Ed is such a prick   
Jet's Beef and Bell peppers make me sick   
I can't wait to get some Ramen and it eat   
I'ma love it.. (hahaha) 

I know Faye likes me (uh huh)   
She thinks I'm so sexy   
Dressin up so damn skimpy just to get me (hehe)   
Swaying her hips trying to attract me   
Pulling on my hair yelling, "Oooh Spike! Love me!" 

I know there's much love from the ladies around the world   
My lanky legs and green afro hair just melts all the girls   
Plus I was put here to put fear in all those 20 year old Pokemon boys   
Who call themselves "Poke Masters" with all their toys 

Those little things.. they're kinda gay   
Talkin gibberish, yet Ash knows what they say.   
If I had my hands on one, I'd knock the thing the fuck out   
Sick Ein on it, tell him to pull all its insides out   
Drag it around in circles until you can't make out   
If it was a charmander, a squirtle, or that fat mouse 

There goes Julia, runnin' off again   
Going to visit the guy with the boobs, again   
Man I don't need help from Faye, Jet, Ed or Ein   
To find where that bitch went; I can't take her off my mind! 

"You're crazy," you're damn right, I'm crazy!   
I don't get much action in this stupid series!   
  
  


'Cause I'm, just a Cowboy (Just a Cowboy)   
I'm not a tough lookin' guy,   
But I'll knock your teeth out if you talk about me (talk about me)   
I'll be smokin' in the streets alone   
If you want to find me (want to find me)   
And if you're one of Vicious' brats   
Then come take your best shots at me (best shots at me)   
  


You know the fans love me, ya'll expect so much of me   
Drooling over my hair 'cause it's so puffy   
Now because of this green mop that's on top   
And this smoking habit that I've got, I'm no slop 

When I exit out, women spin around and do a 360   
Trying to grab me and kiss me   
Oh I've had many; Faye don't throw a hissy   
Don't get jealous now, let's go to my room and get-bizzy 

My best friend Jet, I owe him ten million   
I kinda go crazy when I go killin'   
Shit, how the fuck do you think I do my job?   
Catchin' bounties like crazy, almost get arrested by cops 

So what do you think Otaku?   
Still think I suck............. puck you.   
If you're into those girls with moons in their heads   
Or those anime guys who are confused in bed 

So tell me, what the hell am I gonna do?   
When I find the lobster meat all green and goo?   
I'll probably feed it to Ed and Ein for supper   
Or that fat lady at the store   
Who was shocked when she saw me   
Thought I was dead, like I was that easy 

So now you must be happy and proud   
That this lame-ass songfic is about to get done   
Oh wait, to top it off when I went to the newsstand   
To but this porno magazine with my food stamp   
I skipped the centerfolds, flipped right fast   
And what do I see? A picture of Faye's ass! 

Okay Faye, quit hitting me it's just a joke!   
Here's some money, go blow it on dope   
But you know if it was true, the magazine wouldn't have any trouble to sell   
You know I'll even buy a couple myself. ;) 

[x2]   
You see I'm, just a Cowboy (Just a Cowboy)   
I'm just a regular guy,   
I don't know why all the fuss about me (fuss about me)   
I know Vicious hated me before   
'Cause he wants to fight me (wants to fight me)   
Now everybody wanna run they mouth   
In end when they try to stop me. 


End file.
